<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonder Woman and the Gotham Knights by Jasontodd908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585074">Wonder Woman and the Gotham Knights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908'>Jasontodd908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baseball, F/M, Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her son's baseball game is about to be forfeited due to a car accident, Diana steps up and volunteers to coach the team, dragging her husband, Vic, with her. Will the Gotham Knights win? Will Diana be able to inspire the boys? And why does Hippolyta seem to really like baseball?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/The Question</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonder Woman and the Gotham Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Downtown Metropolis</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of sirens broke the midmorning air, though the sound was minimal in comparison to the noises of destruction that had preceded the disaster response teams. A small apartment building, only about four stories or so, had collapsed, and the rubble littered the street, blocking off most access. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Today is the day you die Diana” Cheetah screeches, roaring and hissing while she lunges forward, slashing at the Amazon. It’s a close call, but Wonder Woman brings her arm up, catching the angered supervillain’s claw on her gauntlet and causing Cheetah to scream out in pain as one of her long claws is broken. Diana smiles, watching her enemy clutch her hand against her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it up Barbara” she says, her mind focused on the time instead of the battle. “I have better places to be” she adds angrily, watching as the feline woman recovers. She snarls, baring her teeth once more and lunging forward. “Motherhood has made you soft” she retorts, throwing a flurry of punches and slashes towards her opponent. Most miss, but one manages to make contact, opening a small gash on Diana’s upper arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, gods damn you!” Diana shouts out in pain, hating the smirk that broke out on the opposing woman’s face. The two begin to circle each other, hands up and ready to inflict damage. “Awww poor little Amazon. I bet your husband won’t like that scratch. Speaking of, where is the faceless wonder? Off hiding somewhere?” she teases, licking her fangs and readying herself for combat once more. “Probably cleaning the mess left by Solomon Grundy. As for my scars, Question loves my body as it is. I’d ask how your lover feels about that claw I tore out of your finger, but then again, I know you don’t have one” she says, enjoying the look of rage on the other woman’s face. Still, she did feel it was a low blow. ‘Shouldn’t have gone there’ she thinks, refusing to actually apologize to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must think you’re so perfect don’t you princess? Let’s see how he feels after I rip your face to shreds” Cheetah retorts, primal rage causing her entire body to practically shake in concert with her anger. She lunges once more and Diana braces her stance for impact, bringing up her arms and gauntlets to defend herself. Cheetah is halfway towards her when she stops dead in her tracks, her face scrunched up in confusion. Her clawed hands slowly lower until one reaches behind herself. She seems to be searching around her back. Cheetah hisses weakly when she finds something, and with a low growl retracts a brightly plumed dart from her skin. She brings it to her front, looking at it confusedly before turning her gaze to an equally confused Wonder Woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheetah’s eyelids begin to droop and she begins to sway to and fro on her legs, eventually falling forward to land in the dirt face first. Diana looks upwards to a pile of rubble directly behind the woman and smiles at the sight that greets her. Question was standing on what was most likely a destroyed car, a dart gun in his hand. “I know you had it under control but….we do have to go” he says monotonously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles and nods her head, moving up over Cheetah’s prone body and using her lasso to tie her arms and legs. “How much time do we have?” she asks, wincing as she bends to pick the woman up. “Three hours” he responds before his hand moves towards her arm, stopping her from moving. “It’s nothing Q” Diana says, trying to shrug off her husband. He’s undeterred however, and seems to gaze into her eyes, bringing out the truth regardless of her willingness to share it. “Let me treat it” he says, taking Cheetah from her arms and placing her on the ground once more with much more gentleness than Diana would have before turning back towards his wife. “Im fine Question”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t listen, taking her by the arm and pulling her close, dropping his dart gun onto the ground and reaching into his back pocket. “Did you stop Grundy?” she asks, remembering how the rampaging zombie had torn down the apartment building they were now standing over. Luckily it had been condemned and nobody was injured or worse. “We did. Superman is taking him in now, though I don’t know where “in” is. Probably Star Labs” he says, pulling out a small medical kit he kept on himself at all times. He opens it and pops the top on a disinfecting spray bottle before adding some gauze. He sprays the wound and wipes it down, cleaning it expertly while readying the gauze. His touch, though gloved, is gentle and warm, and he expertly wraps the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, no risk of it getting infected” he says, causing Diana to roll her eyes. “Thank you mother” she teases, making once more to pick up the limp and bound hero, who was not at all heavy when matched against the strength of the Amazonian demigod. “Terrific, we have Cheetah, any word on our relief?” Question asks, his headset pressed to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was quick” the black man says on the other end of the line. “Yes, Diana took her down easily. Now, status update?” the Question asks once more, not having time for niceties. “Well Plastic Man and Supergirl are on their way. They should be there any…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey gang, what did we miss?” asks Patrick O’Brien, a.k.a Plastic Man, who stretches and elongates his neck to fantastic proportions to swerve around Vic and Diana. “Sorry we’re a little late” says a voice from above, causing both to look up and spot the younger blonde woman hovering in the sky. She lowers herself until her feet make contact with the ground. She places her hands on her hips and smiles, looking over at Diana. “Hiya Wondy, how are you today toots?” Plastic Man asks, coming a bit too close for Question’s liking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Plas. Thank you for asking. Are you here to collect Cheetah?” she asks, smiling at the flirtatious superhero. “Sure, sure, we can take care of that for you” the man says, bringing the rest of his body into view and taking the bound woman in his own arms. “We’ll take it from here Wonder Woman” Supergirl says, gesturing for Plastic man, who was still openly checking Diana out, to follow her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana smiles, waving after the pair. “Thank you” she says, turning to find her husband staring after them. “What’s wrong?” she asks, wondering why he wasn’t happy that Cheetah had been taken away. “Nothing” he says simply, still glaring at Plastic Man’s back. She’s confused until it finally hits her and she can’t help but laugh, moving close and wrapping her arms about his shoulders. “You’re jealous”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was ogling you” he retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh he was just being friendly” Diana retorts, not taking any of the elastic superhero’s flirting to heart. None in the league did. ‘It’s cute that Vic does though’ she thinks, enjoying how his arms wrap possessively about her waist, pulling her in close. “I don’t think so, but we have a game to get to” he says, moving one hand up to his wireless communicator once more. “Terrific, we’re ready. Cheetah is in custody. Beam us up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Vreeland Field, Gotham City, A Few Hours Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, is Charlie’s team going to win?” Seppy asks, following behind her father while holding his hand in one of her own while the other holds tightly onto Mini, her stuffed minotaur toy. “I don’t know sweetheart. It doesn’t matter does it? As long as he has fun?” Vic asks, hoping to remind his daughter of the lesson he’d taught her. “Well...I still want him to kick the other team’s butt” she says, taking her seat on the bleachers. Vic rolls his eyes and sits down next to his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me put some sunscreen on your face sweetie. It’s a little bright out here” he says, reaching for the backpack he carried that contained all the tools of the fatherhood trade. “Daddddy. I have a hat” she says, pointing out that most of her face was indeed shaded by the brim of her baseball cap. “Alright, alright. You’re too much like your mother you know that?” he asks teasingly, pulling the cap over the eight year old’s head even more. She giggles and pushes it back up, beginning to pump her legs in and out as they dangled over the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s mommy?” she suddenly asks curiously, looking out over the crowd of people. “Well, you know mommy. She...really likes baseball and all that comes with it so she’s probably buying some food” he says to himself, knowing that it was true. He remembered Diana’s utter confusion upon first coming into contact with the sport exactly one year ago. Charlie had come home from school and asked his parents if he could sign up for his school’s team. They’d instantly said yes, and from the first game on Diana had been ecstatic about the sport and had learned practically everything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, clear the aisle, come on, games about to start” he hears from down the way and smiles to himself. ‘Right on cue’ he thinks, watching as his wife moves toward the two, carrying a small tray with hotdogs, popcorn and drinks. He is surprised to see another woman besides her however, and can’t help but be curious. “There’s mommy but who’s that with her?” he asks, turning towards Seppy who looks over. Diana was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, an unbuttoned baseball jersey and a ball cap, while the woman behind her was dressed in a flowing summer dress and a wide brimmed hat. “I don’t know. Ohhh!” Seppy says, suddenly kicking against the bleacher excitedly. “Daddy, it’s grandma Hippolyta” Seppy says, bouncing up and down in her seat. “Grandma!” she shouts, waving ecstatically at the woman, who smiles back and waves herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vic, you won’t believe who came to watch the game” Diana says happily, sitting down and handing the tray of food to her husband. “I can see who came” he says neutrally, watching as Seppy rushes from her seat and into the Amazon queens lap. “Grandma!” she shouts again, wrapping her arms about the older woman’s shoulders. “Ohh Persephone. You’re getting so big. So much like your mother”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic smiles as Hippolyta lavishes attention on Seppy and the little girl luxuriates in it. He wasn’t the woman’s biggest fan, but he did respect her. “Hello Hippolyta, how are you?” he says while looking down on the field, trying to spot his son in the dugout. “Man who stole my daughter” she greets, also looking anywhere but at Vic. “I am well. How are you?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana didn’t say anything, preferring to stay out of the feud between her mother and husband. ‘Still, they’re much more polite to one another than they were in the past’ she thinks, taking a hotdog from the tray and handing it over to Persephone, who gleefully begins to eat while seated in her grandmother’s lap. “Would you like one mother?” she asks, holding a hot dog out towards the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The queen of the Amazon’s looks down on the frankfurter with a mild look of disgust. “Come on grandma, they’re so good” Seppy says, having already finished half of hers and having a glob of ketchup on her lips. The woman takes it, holding it as if the mere act of touching the bun would contaminate her very soul. “Is this what you have tricked my daughter into feeding my grandchildren? A...what is it called?” Hippolyta stops, leaning to ask Seppy with a whisper. “A hotdog” the little girl whispers back, eyes focused on the dancing knight mascot which has now found its way onto the field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotdog? The name itself sounds unappealing” the woman complains. Diana sighs and readies herself to placate her mother before Vic steps in. “I make sure they don’t have any added soy compounds of sulfuric breakdown aminos. These hot dogs, and the popcorn and the drinks, which I like to keep at seltzer water, are perfectly fine” Vic says, causing Hippolyta to glare at him. She opens her mouth to respond before shaking her head in confusion. “Sulfuric breakdown aminos? By Zeus what do those words even mean?” she asks before Diana shushes her, the music having started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hippolyta looks down once more on the hot dog and frowns, curiosity forcing her to bring the food close to her mouth. She takes a small bite of the hot dog, taking off one third of the bun and meat, a healthy dose of ketchup, mustard and sauerkraut having been present too. Her eyes open wide and she continues to look at the now partially eaten hot dog with new perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Vic asks teasingly as he watches her from out of the corner of his eyes. “Not at all” she says quickly in response, watching as the man rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the field. Diana turns her head, watching as her mother quickly sneaks another bite, obviously enjoying the treat very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandma, you do like it” Seppy whispers upward, light accusation in her eyes. “Amazons don’t lie”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana lets out a snort, bringing her hand upwards to cover her mouth. She continues to chuckle and Vic joins her until both descend into open laughter at the Queen’s expense. Hippolyta sighs and looks down at Seppy. “Of course, you’re right little one. I do like this….hot dog” she admits, causing Vic to smile wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes a child’s place is to remind a queen of what she stands for” Diana says with a gentle smile, reminding her mother of countless situations in which she had disagreed with her mother and convinced her to the contrary. Hippolyta just brushes her hand through Seppy’s hair, leaning down to kiss the little girl’s forehead. “More like your mother every day” she says simply once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen” says one of the priests through a megaphone, walking out onto the field. “We have a rather unfortunate announcement to make” he says, causing the whole crowd to go quiet. “Coach Donahue and Assistant coach Scarpelli were involved in an accident on their way here. Both are fine I assure you” he says, calming the murmur of surprised and upset voices. “Unfortunately, this means that we have to forfeit the game. On account of this the game would be called in favor of the Metropolis Capes” the priest says, the disappointment clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh no. Charlie is going to be devastated” Vic says, turning towards his wife whose eyes were already fixed on the dugout. What she saw made her proud. Charlie was standing in front of his teammates, speaking to them and presumably calming them down, even placing his hand on one particularly upset boy’s shoulders. “He certainly is a leader” Hippolyta says looking out sadly at her undoubtedly upset  grandson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In victory or defeat”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what possessed her to stand, though she knew in hindsight that there was no other choice. “Vic and I will coach them” she shouts, causing the entire area of stadium that heard her to roar in approval. Diana was well known throughout the school, though not as Wonder Woman. It amazed her that she was able to keep her identity secret, though she was happy that it was possible. Vic stands up right next to her, jumping into action with his wife, though much more trepidatiously. “Diana, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sage! Sage! Sage! Sage!” the pro Gotham Knights faction begins to chant, shaking the stadium with its approval. “More than sure. If we can take down Cheetah we can coach a baseball team. Lets go” she says, taking her husbands hand and pulling him along towards the field. “Well, this is….rather unorthodox though the commission and principal is giving this the go ahead” Father Harrison says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other team, the Metropolis Capes, groans in their dugout, having expected an easy victory on account of car accident. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you, so much. This means the world to the children” the priest says, coming up to shake their hands. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asks, looking towards the two. “Not a clue, but if I have Diana by my side I’m sure we can cobble something together” Vic says with a smile, watching Diana turn her baseball cap backwards to look more like a coach. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Grandma, what are mommy and daddy doing?” asks Seppy from back on the bleachers. “I’m….not sure. Whatever it is though, it should be fun to watch” she admits, reaching over and snagging another hot dog. “Well, I hope Charlie kicks those Metropolis jerks’ butts”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” Hippolyta says, getting into the game now that Vic wasn’t there to watch her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Knights Dugout</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys really going to coach us?” asks an excited Charlie, meeting his parents at the entrance to the dugout. “We’re gonna try Charlie. We’re going to try”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana smiles at her son and nods, looking over at the team approvingly. She’d seen enough sports films to know that this was the time for an inspirational speech. “So, do you boys wanna play ball?” she asks simply, smiling as an enthusiastic shout of “yeah!” is their response. “And are you going to let these boys from Metropolis beat Gotham city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” they all shout collectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then I don’t need to keep telling you. Let’s get out there and win!” Diana shouts, getting into it herself, watching as the boys practically rush out of the dugout, Charlie running last before wrapping his arms around his mother. “Thank you mom. Thanks dad” he says quickly before rushing out to join his friends. Diana smiles watches as her son lines up all the others for the national anthem. “Lets go coach” Vic says, leading his wife out of the dugout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not even going to fight me for the head coach position?” she teases. “Nope. Nobody is as crazy about baseball as you, well except for Charlie. Nope. You give the speeches and pep talks, I’ll help run the plays. Coach” he adds once more as a teasing effect. They both straighten their backs, removing their hats and placing their hand over their hearts as the Star Spangled Banner plays throughout the stadium. Diana couldn’t help but feel that this moment was more monumental than fighting Cheetah earlier in the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two Hours Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright boys you’re doing good. You’re doing real good. We’re only down by four points. It’s the end of the ninth and the bases are loaded. I don’t have to tell you what that means” Diana says, pacing up and down the dugout. The boys were dirty and tired, but still eager to play ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bases are loaded. We just need one solid hit and we win this. The capes know this, so they’re going to try and strike you out alright? We need one batter. Now, which one of you wants to carry our team to victory?” Vic asks, the nervousness and trepidation playing out on his face. If Diana wasn’t equally as nervous she would’ve found it funny. Vic was practically on edge the entire game, turning into the stereotypical coach who fumed and fought every foul called by an umpire. She would’ve been angry had he not been so supportive of the kids. No, Vic’s anger was regulated to a very tired looking nun who was serving as this games referee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I just hope she isn’t one of Charlie’s instructors’ she thinks, smiling at her son who sat down the line, waiting for her call. All the boys look at one another before they all look towards Charlie, who lets out a visible gulp of nervousness. “Charlie, are you ready?” Diana asks, watching as her son stands and shakily begins to move towards the exit of the dugout. “No problem mo..I mean coach. No problem” he says, sounding a lot less convinced in himself than his mind may let on. Vic stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder and kneeling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, champ, no matter what, you’re a winner alright. Look at your friends” he says, gesturing down the line at his fellow players, who all look up at him with respect and trust. “You’re all winners. No matter what, you hear me?” he calls down the line, drawing enthusiastic responses of “heck yeah!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana joins her husband in taking a knee beside her son, hugging him close. “Go out there and do your best my little spartan” she says, kissing his cheek. “Moooom. Come on, not in front of the guys” he says, hugging her back lightly before exiting the dugout, grabbing his bat along the way. “What, do I stop being his mother while in the dugout? Is that another rule I’m not aware of?” she asks, turning to Vic worriedly, wondering if she’d broken one of the sacred rules of her favorite sport. Vic shakes his head and wraps an arm about his wife’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You’re golden honey” he says, his eyes fixed on his son’s back, enjoying that the number emblazoned on his back was seven. “Lucky number” he says to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eyy, spartan. I like that. Hey! Spartan! Spartan! Spartan!” one of the boys shouts, the echo soon being taken up by the other boys who move against the fence, eagerly shouting in appreciation too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we have Charlie Sage coming up to bat” the announcer shouts, the priest having really gotten into the game. In the stands Hippolyta lets out a loud whistle clapping her hands. “Charlie! We’re so proud of you”. The effect is mitigated by the large Gotham Knights foam finger she was now wearing, though Seppy was enjoying her time with her grandmother immensely. Especially since the single gold coin her grandmother had offered the hawker had gotten them whatever they wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she had a stuffed toy knight to play with Mini, and her brother was going to win the big game. All was right in the little girl’s world. “See, isn’t this fun grandma?” she asks. “Aren’t you glad you came off Themmyscrya?” she asks further, butchering the name. “Ohh yes, this is exhilarating. Tell me, does Charlie win any wreaths if he hits the ball?” she asks, confusing the little girl. “Ummm...I don’t know. He hasn’t won any yet”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t won any wreaths?” she asks, almost angered at that. “Well, your rules are much more stringent. On Themyscira or in Greece he would be considered a very accomplished athlete indeed” she says, standing to shout once more. “Charlie! The gods are watching you in your glory!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey lady, cool it down won’t you? ‘Specially with that Shakespeare crap. Some of us are trying to watch the game here” a large man says, turning in his seat while still holding a sandwich. “Uhh ohh” Seppy says, holding onto her grandmother’s hand. She glares at the man, sending a chill of fear down his spine at the anger burning in her eyes. “Did you dare speak to the Queen of the Amazons in such a tone mortal?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry lady, I’m leaving, I’m leaving” the man says, being affected by the woman’s natural intimidation factor. Hippolyta smiles to herself before looking at Seppy and pressing a finger to her lips, shushing the little girl and swearing her to secrecy. The little girl nods and turns back towards the field, both beginning to shout for Charlie once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back on the Field</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie gulped nervously, taking his position up to bat. He taps the front of his bat against the dirt, looking up towards the sky. “God, please don’t let me screw this up” he says first and foremost, taking his position to bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic and Diana are both against the fence, watching their son closely, the entire stadium having gone quiet and now waiting with baited breath for the pitch to be thrown. The three other players all eagerly wait at their bases, knowing that all Charlie needed to do was score a run to win the game.The Metropolis capes had brought out their very best pitcher, and he seemed to smirk at the boy on bat. He spits in the grass, apparently not thinking much of the boy on bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strike that wimp out Felix” one of the other Capes shouts, causing the entire team to chuckle. Charlie just glares and assumes his batting position, letting them know he was ready. “Come on. You’re a Sage. You’re a Sage” he mumbles to himself under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do this Charlie” Diana whispers to herself. “You’re the first son of Themyscira. An Amazon” she says, smiling as she knew in her heart of hearts that he was going to hit the ball. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pitch comes quickly, quicker than anyone had expected, and the ball rockets towards the boy who closes his eye and swings the bat outward, trying to gauge mentally where the ball might be before giving up and leaving it in the hands of fate. He swings with all his might and feels the bat impact with something solid. The ball goes flying, outward and outward at an increased speed. Charlie follows the trajectory, realizing with a shock that he had literally knocked the ball out of the park, watching as the cloth covered ball sails away into the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND HE”S KNOCKED IT LITERALLY OUT OF THE PARK!” the announcer shouts, everyone except for the Capes and their fans going wild. Diana begins jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs before she grabs an equally excited Vic and kisses him passionately. Charlie is in awe of what was happening, and continues to stare out at the sky, trying to find the ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run! Run!” the umpire says, pointing out that he should take the victory lap. “And the Knights win! The Knights win!” the announcer continues as Charlie takes a leisurely lap toward first, second, third and finally to home, following in the path of his fellow teammates who also make it home, waiting to congratulate their friend, swarming him like locusts before lifting him up and carrying him to the dugout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it Charlie! You did it!” Vic shouts, being uncharacteristically exuberant. “That’s my boy! That’s our boy” he says, turning back to Diana and kissing her once more. “He did it! Never had a doubt” Vic said, telling a bit of a fib considering the nervous expression that had been in his eyes beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie is put down and instantly hugged by his mother, who didn’t give a damn about embarrassing him in front of his friends at that moment. “You did amazingly Charlie” she says, hugging the boy tight. He hugs his mom back and smiles, enjoying his moment of victory. “Thanks mom. But you and dad are the ones who taught me” he says, Vic coming close and placing a hand on his shoulder. “We may have played catch with you, but this? It was all you buddy” he says, the team chanting his name. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Diana lets him go, only for him to be embraced by his team who all slap him on the back and thank him. “He really is so much like you” Vic says, standing besides Diana. “How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a leader. A natural born leader. I know he gets that from you princess”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana just smiles, blushing to herself. She slips her hand into his, entwining their fingers together. “I wouldn’t be able to do many things without you” she says simply. “Don’t ever think you’re not equally as important to our work, especially with me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vic is silent but smiles at his wife, turning to look once more at the team. At that moment a photograph is taken, and the team’s victory is memorialized forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Outside of the Stadium, an Hour Later</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie! Congratulations on a hard won victory my dear” Hippolyta says, putting Seppy down and embracing her grandson in a hug. Seppy instantly runs and jumps into her father’s arms, showing off her new stuffed toy. “Look at what grandma Hippolyta bought me” she says excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was nice of grandma. Hello Hippolyta, did you enjoy the game?” he asks the older woman evenly. “Yes, it was a true moment of triumph. Charlie brought honor to himself, Themiscyra and to his family. Not through victory but through his effort” she says, ruffling the boy’s hair. He smiles and good naturedly rolls his eyes. “You were also...competent at your efforts Victor. Thank you. You and Diana are truly a force to be reckoned with” she admits, coming as close as she ever had to paying her son in law a compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mother” Diana says deferentially, while Vic just smirks and nods. Suddenly Charlie’s stomach makes a noise, quickly followed by Vic’s. “Well, maybe we should go and get something to eat. On the champ here” Vic says, jokingly placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I don’t have all that much mo...ohh. You were joking” he says, looking a little sheepish at not having got the joke. “Hahah got you again”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Men” Diana and Hippolyta say at the same time, though Diana saying it in a much more jocular manner. It’s only after Seppy’s stomach makes a noise that the women go silent. “Sorry” the little girl says, obviously feeling that she had broken the female solidarity that the three women shared. They all break out laughing as Vic kisses the little girl’s cheek. “Don’t worry sweetie. Just means you’re on my team” he whispers as Diana takes his opposite hand and they begin to walk towards the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh hemm. If we may….can we get more...hot dogs” Hippolyta says, swallowing her pride and admitting openly once more that that she liked the tasty treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the family’s laughter could be heard all the way back in the stadium.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>